ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Moon Knight/In The Night, I Will Die
In The Night, I Will Die is the first issue of the comic series The Moon Knight. Transcript A doctor, nurse, and officer are seen walking through the halls of a mental asylum. *'Nurse:' And this place is? *'Doctor:' This is where we keep the more dangerous patients. *'Nurse:' Dangerous? *'Officer: '''Patients who aren't known for really getting along with other patients. *'Doctor:' Luckily for us, we've only ever had to fill one of these cells. *'Nurse: You mean rooms? *'''Doctor: Cells. Why bother trying to sugar coat it? *'Nurse: '''Uh... and which... cell is it then? The doctor stops walking in front of a door and opens up a tiny window on the door, revealing Marc Spector is already standing there as if he was waiting for them. *'Doctor:' Nurse, meet Marc Spector. A man suffering from a mild case of schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder. He was dragged here by a group of heroes who specifically told us to keep him locked up at all cost. *'Nurse: Oh my god... what... what heroes brought him here? *'''Officer: A few D-listers. According to them, the only reason they managed to beat him was because he was already wounded by the time the fight started. *'Doctor:' We don't have many rules here. The only one we do have is very simple to follow, however. Don't let Marc Spector free... He closes the window and it cuts inside of the cell, which is revealed to be styled after an apartment room. Marc walks over to his bed and sits on it, staring at the ground before slowly looking up. *'Marc:' ...And where's the other guy? It's revealed that Marc's two other personalities, Jack Lockely and Steven Grant are standing in front of him. *'Jack:' We know as much as you, buddy. Ain't seen 'im since we were sent 'ere. *'Steven:' Poor fellow might have taken a bit of a blow to the ego after his tragic defeat at the hands of those ruffians. *'Jack: '''Can't you talk like a normal person for once? *'Steven:' It's "can you." "Can you talk like a normal person." And can you stop using vulgar language in every third sentence you say? *'Jack:' Hell no. *'Marc: You know, the whole "multiple people in my head" thing would be a lot more tolerable if they actually got along... *'''Jack: Shut Up. *'Marc: '''Either of you got any ideas for where we are. *'Jack:' Some asylum, who cares? *'Steven:' Asylum? my reputation would be destroyed if someone found out I was here! we must get out immediately! *'Marc: Before we even think about getting out of here we need to find out where here even is. We also need him back, so we'll need to find his face so I can bring him out. *'''Jack: Eh? *'Marc:' His face. Marc mimics putting on a mask. *'Jack: '''Oh yeah. His face. *'Steven:' Where would they keep items such as that? *'Marc:' Hm... every time I hear a new patient being accepted about an hour later I hear a door opening in the room above me. That might be them putting away dangerous items they found on patients, so if I'm right then his face is probably in the room above me. *'Jack:''' "might be", "if", and "probably..."